


Blooming Emotion

by Metamorphy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: ;;;;) whoops, Anal Fingering, First Time, Other, Semi-Public Sex, sike it seen some shit and got terrified, the rock he fucked himself over has been blessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metamorphy/pseuds/Metamorphy
Summary: Bluhen discovers the burning sensation; The sensation that most humans have craved for, and that he experienced pleasure from.





	Blooming Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> adjskckd i?? barely???? write????????
> 
> oops anyways first fanfiction for my dead account
> 
> i also originally made this for a friend but whoops it’s going onto ao3, bih
> 
> idk why but i also really like Bluhen from Elshit with a burning passion because he’s so pure and beautiful andjsjcjskjc

Bluhen had never really understood relaxing, until now.

He takes a deep breath as he was engulfed by luxurious lilacish water, steam spreading throughout the hot springs. “Ahh..” He gasps, eyes widening at the wonders of the water. He slowly sat down, allowing the slightly too hot warmness spread a feeling throughout his body.

It felt as if he was being blessed by.. He doesn’t know who. His mind is slowly clouding as he stares down at his lap silently. He closes his eyes, throwing his head back as he faced the sky. He smiles to himself, as he leans back onto a smooth and hot rock.

He was completely left alone with his thoughts. His thoughts swarmed his head, mere thoughts mingling before vanishing. He began to wonder.. “Why do some people talk about.. Liking things up inside of.. Them..?” He mumbles to himself, hands wandering to his thighs. He presses his index finger into his heat, his eyebrows furrowing at the slight pain.

“I don’t get it.. Do I keep going..?” He asks himself in a hushed voice, as he slowly pulls his finger out. Then he decided to push it back in, a hint of pleasure tingling his sides. He carefully pulls his knees up to his chest, leaning more against the smooth rock as he slowly began to pick up his pace.

It was new, and slowly beginning to feel good. He didn’t realize that he had put his two fingers together, until he pushed both of his fingers in.

It burned of pleasure and pain, as he carefully raises his body, legs trembling as the heat of the spring water loosened him up. He uses the rock as support, turning his body to continue scissoring and gasping.

“Aah.. O-Oh my..” He whimpers, as his fingers came across an area. He felt like he was slowly getting hard, with his puffy nipples and erection.

Bluhen lets out a small wail, continuing to grace the area with his fingers as he spread himself further.

“A-Aaaah..~” He allows himself to get carried away, trembling as he fucked himself with his fingers. Somewhat, he allowed himself to make such sweet sounds, not ashamed to do something as private as that. A small part inside of him pleaded for someone to find him, in a vulnerable and whiny state like this.

Sadly, nobody really comes to the hot springs anymore.

His breath hitched, as he caught view of his tears dropping into the water and his reflection.

He was crying, tears trickling down his flushed cheeks. He had a strange expression on, and his towel was slowly falling down. The back was being ridden up, as anyone could see it if they had walked in at the wrong time.

He cries out, before he had released all over the rock and spot of water he was over. He silently washes it off of the rock with the water, before dropping to his knees and panting. 

“Hah..” He shut his eyes, complete relaxation kicking in once he began to fully feel it. His back was cracked and every muscle was being comforted by the comforting burns of the tinted pink and white water.


End file.
